Einarr
Einarr was a male gryfon half-blood. He was the mate of Astri and the father of Eyvindr. Information Description Einarr was a copperSong of the Summer King, Page 5 gryfon with a singer's voice. It is said that he would have looked like Dagr if he had lived for the next three years. Personality Einarr was shown to be quiet after his brother was exiled in front of his eyes. When he learned that Rashard was alive, he overcame this shortcoming and turned into a skilled hunter to provide food not just for his mate, but for the other pregnant females while the other males were hunting wolves. Role Einarr, during Song of the Summer King, was a close friend of Shard's and was one of the only gryfons who took him seriously during their time on Windwater. In Skyfire, he kept the secret of Shard surviving his dive into the sea. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Einarr first appears with his brother Dagr while the gryfons await to speak to Sverin about The Hunt. After his brother is exile, he says goodbye to him. Sverin allows Einarr to stay, thinking that Einarr is more courageous than his brother. ''Flying in soon! Skyfire When the King's Guard was created, the huntresses wanted Einarr to hunt with them. He also met Shard in the mountains after trying to attack Aodh. Shard told Einarr that his father and brother live, that they follow him, and that he will welcome Einarr's fealty. Einarr later got into a fight with Halvden and Vald after they made fun of hunters. Halvden threatened to break Einarr's wing after pinning him down, but Caj intervened. Einarr thought about telling the blue gryfon Shard lived, but since he was the king's wingbrother, decided against it. When the madness of the king became clear, Einarr confronted Sverin and declared his loyalty to Shard. Sverin leaped forward and quickly killed the young Einarr by slitting his throat, much to the great shock and distress of all the witnesses (including the pregnant Astri). This rebellion was quickly followed by a general escape of all the Vanir and the half-bloods, ultimately leading to the self-exile of Sverin himself (losing his name). ''A Shard of Sun Einarr's body appears in the beginning when Ragna sings the Song of Last Light to guide his body to the Sunlit Land. Einarr's later appears when Shard is about to die near the Sunland after he is attacked by sea wolves. ''Flying in soon! ''By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Rashard Astri Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia *Einarr's name means "to fight alone". ** This name fits him, as he was the only gryfon to face Sverin when he went mad. * Had he never faced Sverin when he finally went mad, Einarr would probably have continued to stay with Shard and serve him. Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes Gallery Canon Screen Shot 2017-05-17 at 7.39.32 AM.png|Einarr Author-Einarr.jpg|Einarr Einarr.png|Einarr Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart Einarr by centripity-d9lq1b1.jpg|Einarr (by centripity) Screen Shot 2016-06-22 at 6.22.15 PM.png|Einarr (by QueenClam) Citations References Notes Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hunters Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Clan of Maj Category:Point-of-Views